Giriko x OC
by MossclawWarriors
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Might be renamed later, though.
1. Chapter 1

** Yay! New story! Okay, here's my new Soul Eater fanfic, it's Giriko x OC, but the thing is I can't figure out a name for it. Can you guys help me out? If you have an idea for a name for this, comment in the reviews, and the one that I like the best will be the name for the story! Okay, enjoy!**

This was it. The final battle, the DWMA vs. Arachnophobia. Sky, her meister, Blackstar, Maka, Death the Kid and their weapons were running through the forest to get to their position and await further orders.

"Sky, weapon from!" her meister, Katrina shouted. Sky did as she was told, and turned into a hatchet in her meister's hand.

She heard a gasp as the group was suddenly surrounded by a swarm of enemies. Everything was silent, until of course, Blackstar made the first move to attack.

"You'll never beat me! I'm number one!" Blackstar was shouting as she was swinging Tsubaki around in her chain scythe from. Everyone else was fighting furiously. Sky noticed a group of enemies advancing toward Katrina from behind.

"Kat! Look out!" she shouted. Katrina turned around and ducked just before a blade was about to hit her head. "Thanks, Sky!" Katrina said as she was swinging Sky around, hitting quite a few enemies in the process. This went on until Katrina and her friends were the only ones left standing.

"Good job, team," Kid said. "Let's keep going." They followed his ordered and kept running. Pretty soon, Katrina began to get tired and fall behind.

"Kat! Hurry, you're going to be left behind!" Sky urged her friend on. Katrina said nothing, just panted and stopped running altogether.

"I can't…" Katrina panted. "I'm… too tired." Sky turned back into human form. Not knowing what else to do, she led Katrina over to the base of a nearby tree and sat her down.

"Hey, it's okay. We can wait here," Sky reassured her meister. They didn't have a radio, Kid took it, so they couldn't contact Sid or the others, so they had no choice but to wait for help. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching and leaves rustling. Sky quickly stood up and faced the direction of the noise. A man with spiky brown hair burst through the trees. Sky had never seen him before, so she wasn't sure if he was a bad guy or not. He smirked when he spotted her.

"Hey, sweetie. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" He walked up to her , placing a finger under her chin. She sweatdropped. Oh lovely, he was _that _type of guy.

"Don't do that to my weapon!" Katrina stood up and yelled. She seemed to have caught her breath. The guy frowned and turned back to Sky.

"Name's Giriko," he continued. That name sounded familiar. Then it hit her.

"Oh, I've heard about you. You almost killed my friends!" Sky glared and backed away. "Kat!" Sky called and turned back into a hatchet, appearing in Katrina's hand. She charged at Giriko, but he quickly sidestepped her. He growled and chainsaw blades appeared on his legs. Katrina's eyes went wide.

He charged at her and tried to kick at her, but she blocked it with Sky. Katrina pushed him off of her sending him off balance. She kicked him onto the ground on held Sky's blade at his throat. He chuckled, catching Katrina off guard. He took the chance, kicking her off of him, sending her flying back and knocking Sky out of her hand. Katrina landed with a thud on the ground, and Sky skidded in the opposite direction, right at Giriko's feet. He kicked her aside, but still out of Katrina's reach. Katrina quickly stood up, but realized she didn't stand a chance against him without Sky. While she was distracted, Giriko charged at her and delivered a swift punch to her head, knocking her out. Sky quickly changed back to her human form and stood protectively in front of her meister. Giriko just laughed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me go!" Sky squealed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Nice try, sweetie, but you're coming with me." Sky knew better than to fight back, she'd surely be killed, since she was a weapon, and was terrible at hand to hand combat. She sighed angrily and let herself go limp. Giriko smirked in triumph and walked off, leaving behind poor Katrina.

After a while of walking and an awkward silence, Sky spoke up.

"Where are you taking me," she asked, hoping that when they got to where he was taking her, it had nothing to do with anything… rather dirty.

"I'm taking you to Arachne," he replied. Sky said nothing more, hoping her death would be quick and painless. After a while, they arrived at the Baba Yaga castle.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wow, writing in third person (I think) is hard… I'm so used to first person. OK, here's the next chapter.**

They arrived at Baba Yaga castle. Sky was shaking, not knowing what would happen to her. Giriko must've noticed because he chuckled.

"Scared, sweetie?" he teased.

"No," she lied. "I'm just cold, that's all." It was a little chilly though, and she was only wearing a t-shirt.

"Oh, poor thing," Giriko replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Sky growled softly under her breath. Giriko then opened a door, and they entered a huge room. Sky looked over Giriko's shoulder, and there was Lady Arachne in the flesh, sitting on her spider web. Giriko roughly threw Sky down onto the floor, and put a foot on her back to make sure she wouldn't run.

"Lady Arachne, I've brought a weapon form the DWMA. She could be of use. At least, to me," Giriko mumbled the last part, unaware that Sky had heard.

"Ah, yes. Sky Harvey, I've heard of you. Giriko, please take her to the guest room. The _good _one. We want her stay here to be comfortable." Giriko nodded at the witch's orders and threw her back over his shoulder.

"Can you, like maybe, _not_," Sky complained. Giriko ignored her and continued carrying her down a long hallway. He brought her into a room, and this time, set her down gently. Sky glared at him, and took the time to check out her surroundings.

The room she was staying in was amazing. She had a water bed against the far wall, a walk-in closet, in one corner of the room, already filled with clothes, and in the other, her own personal bathroom.

"Imma take a shower," Sky thought out loud.

"Can I join?" Giriko smirked evilly. Sky's face turned red at that. She said nothing, just shoved him out of the room and slammed the door, while he was laughing hysterically at her reaction.

Sky finally picked out her pajamas. After all, it was late. 10:56 according to the clock on her bedside table. She picked out a plain white tank top and dark grey sweats. She walked into the bathroom (and made sure to lock the door), stripped down and turned on the shower. As soon as it was a reasonable temperature, she stepped in and sighed in pleasure as the warm water hit her skin.

About half an hour later, Sky decided to get out and get some sleep. She stepped out and dried off with a fluffy towel, but realized she left her clothes on the bed. Sky wrapped the towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Just as she was reaching for her clothes, the door swung open.

"Sky, you-" Giriko stopped as he saw her lack of clothing. Both Sky and Giriko's faces were bright red.

"Hey, do you-" Giriko was cut off again when Sky threw a nearby shoe at his face, and didn't miss. "Okay, okay, I get it." He laughed a little as he left. Sky sighed in relief. At least she had her towel. But maybe, she should change in the bathroom.

After she did so, she turned off the light and hopped in bed. She'd never tried a water bed before, so it took her a while to get used to it. After that, she closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

_"Sky! Sky, over here!" She heard a familiar voice whisper. Sky sat up in her bed and saw… Maka?_

_ "Maka, what are you doing here?" Sky asked._

_ "We're breaking you out."_

_ "We?" As soon as Sky asked, that, Kid Blackstar, their weapons, and Soul appeared in the doorway. Maka held out her hand._

_ "Let's go," she said as Sky took it. Sky put on some shoes and followed the group out._

_ "Where's Katrina?" Sky asked._

_ "She's back at the academy. Her jaw is broken, and she needed to recover." Sky was a little shocked. Did Giriko punch her that hard? Sky suddenly ran into something, or rather, someone._

_ "Sky?" Giriko looked down at her, due to the fact that she was a lot shorter than him. Sky didn't really know what to say. Giriko glared and the chainsaw blades appeared on his legs. He kicked at her stomach, and didn't miss. Blood gushed out of her wound. She looked up at him, and what did she see in his eyes? Sadness? Guilt? Anger? She didn't know. She fell to the ground and her world went black._

Sky woke up with a start, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked down. No blood. It was all a dream. The door suddenly burst open.

"I heard you scream. You okay?" Giriko asked.

"U-um, yeah. I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check on you."

"So… you care about me?" Sky asked teasingly.

Giriko narrowed his eyes at her. "All I care about is keeping you alive. Lady Arachne gave me those orders.

Sky was a little disappointed, but shook it off. After a minute of silence, Giriko spoke up.

"You're probably hungry. I'll bring you some food. I'll be back." Giriko left and gently shut the door. Sky smiled a bit. She liked how gentle he could be when he wanted to. It was cute. She soon snapped out of her thoughts.

"What am I thinking?" She said to herself. "I can't think he's cute. He freaking kidnapped me." Just then, a knock on her door startled her.

"Come in," Sky's eyes brightened when she saw the food Giriko had brought her. There was an omelet with cheese, tomatoes and bacon, a piece of toast with honey and a glass of orange juice (**A/N: This is my idea of the best breakfast ever :D**).

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. "I have to go out. You do what you want while I'm gone."

"Okay," Sky said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. She was focusing on her food. She had already finished her orange juice and toast and was halfway done with her omelet. Sky gulped down the rest of her food and smiled contentedly. Giriko headed for the door.

"See ya," Giriko said, and then he left. Sky looked at the spot where he once stood and sighed. She hated the feeling of being lonely. She got up, and decided to explore


	3. Chapter 3

Sky walked down each hallway, trying to memorize where everything was. After all, she assumed she would be staying here for a while.

"Why does this place have to be so big?" she muttered under her breath. "I guess I'll head back.

After a while pf wandering around, Sky came to the conclusion that she was lost.

"Hello?" her voice echoed down the long hallways. "Anyone?" Sky decided to assess the situation. Let's see here… she was lost in the enemy's castle, where, in fact, she was being held captive. There was no one around to ask for help, so she was completely and utterly alone. After a while of deciding what to do, she assumed it would be best not to get herself even more lost, and just stay and wait for someone to come by so that she could ask for help. Sky waited…and waited…and waited, but no one came. Soon, she completely dozed off.

"Sky?" Said girl awoke to see someone shaking her awake.

"What?" She said, in the middle of a yawn.

"Why are you sleeping in the middle of the hallway?" Oh, so Giriko was the one that had found her.

"Oh, heh, funny story, actually. You see, I assumed I would be staying here for a while, so I wanted to explore. Then, this is the funny part, I got myself lost, so I waited for help, but I got tired and I guess I fell asleep," Sky said quickly and in one breath. Giriko stood there, trying to process what she had just said. Once, he did, he rolled his eyes, irritated with the girl.

"Get up," he roughly pulled her to her feet, making her squeak. "You are so freaking stupid. You should've just stayed in your room, but of course, you didn't. Look where that got you. I'm really trying my best not to kill you."

"Hey, isn't it dangerous to use one's entire vocabulary in once sentence?" Sky egged him on. Giriko wasn't sure how to respond to that, but his eye twitched in annoyance. Well, he's bipolar, Sky thought. She was actually pretty intimidated by him. I mean, he took on Justin Law and escaped relatively unscathed.

"Can you just show me to my room?" Sky tried not to sound small, but was failing miserably because at the moment, he was looking at her like he was planning on ways to make her death look like a bloody accident. He roughly dragged her the way that she came from. After ,many hallways and turns, they two were back at Sky's room.

"Well, thanks," she said awkwardly. Giriko nodded and headed back to his room, which was next door. Sky sighed and went back into her own room.

"Great, looks like I pissed him off, " Sky said to herself. It was late, so she thought it would be best to take shower and go to bed. She picked out her pajamas, a simple blue tank top and grey sweats. This time, she remembered to bring her clothes with her. She quickly took her shower and got into her pajamas. She turned off the lights to both the bathroom and the bedroom and hopped in bead. She checked the clock before sighing yet again. 11:32 pm. She finally rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Very Important, Please Read

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be posting stories on here anymore. But I'm not giving up fanfiction forever. I'm moving my stories to quotev, and my user name is BreyerLove222. I'm still gonna read fanfiction on here, just not post it. Thank you guys for being awesome. **

**Final Authors note,**

**Mossclaw Warriors**


End file.
